Tearing and Repairing
by Kat-Elric
Summary: A typical evening with Yuki and Kyou always consisted of a bit of fighting, but when that fighting goes a bit too far what are the two to do? And what will happen when they both find themselves saying things that they never thought they would say?


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: This was an rp that my best friend and I did and decided to turn it into a fan fiction. It has been read over several times but alas I am only human so there are bound to be mistakes.

Warning: Yaoi content in the beginning, whether some exists later in the story or not is up to the reader.

The night began much like it normally did. The sun sank below the horizon as usual. The moon rose at it usually did, although tonight most of its light was hidden by the thickening clouds. The creatures that frolicked in the day returned to their homes, to be replaced by the ones that frolicked at night. The most normal thing of all was the happenings in the Sohma house hold.

This evening all of the occupants of the house had stepped out, for various reasons, except for Kyou and Yuki. Any time being alone in an enclosed space was bound to drive both to bickering and eventually fighting and this night was no exception.

Neither one could clearly remember what they were arguing about, they simply knew they were. Evidently it had something to do with the water in the sink, since Kyou was standing near to the sink with large seeming innocent eyes and Yuki was standing across the room from him.

"You wouldn't drown your own cousin would you?" Kyou asked trying to sound as entirely innocent as possible.

Yuki just stared at his cousin and answered in a level even tone. "In a heartbeat."

"Gee thanks... I know the family hates the year of the Cat, but since when were we so easy to kill off?" Crossing his arms and glaring at the other boy from across the room, served to completely deflate his innocent look.

Yuki simply looked at him like he was a pest that needed to be eliminated. "Since we figured out how to kick you into small puddles full of water."

Deciding not to dignify that comment with a response, Kyou growled slightly in his throat then offered his cousin his middle finger.

Yuki grinned at the boy. _'Sometimes he makes this so easy.' _ "Is that an offer?"

Unperturbed Kyou smirked right back. "Do you want it to be rat boy? Didn't know you did incest..."

Yuki shrugged nonchalantly, "I am sure that some of the members of my fan club would squeal happily at the thought."

Kyou moved his hands to his hips and shifted his weight to the right side. "Just because the fan girls squeal doesn't mean its right, let alone do the fan girls have anything to do with the thought crossing your mind. That's gross!" _'How could he even think of this thing?' _Kyou found himself shuddering mentally at the thought.

Yuki raises an eyebrow at his cousin's protest. "In essence you are the one who gave the offer."

Growling under his breath Kyou glared at the boy, "I did not! That sign only means 'offer' if the person is sick enough to take it that way! I was telling you to 'fuck off' not 'Fuck me!'"

A grin slowly spread its way across Yuki's face. He knew that he had gotten under his cousins skin. "Boy this sure is getting you riled up. Do you hold some hidden desire towards me cat?"

The cat's stomach lurched at the thought. "Ewww Gross! The only desire I have is to kick your ass! What about you!?! You're the one that turned this conversation nasty! "

Yuki simply shrugged his shoulders as if he is not bothered at all. "Believe me you haven't heard nasty. You should talk to that thing that calls itself my sibling if you want to hear nasty." He was, of course, referring to Aya his brother.

With his frustration rapidly building, Kyou can not help but raise his voice. "You leave that thing outta this! You're the one saying stuff! And he's not here!" He shuttered once more at the thought. "That is so gross!"

Yuki calmly picked up his book off of the table. Gracefully he settled in at the same table. "Whatever. They are your secret desires not mine."

Shuddering once again Kyou yelled toward the boy. "Will you just shut up!?" He finds himself feeling slightly sick at the thought. "Stop projecting yourself on me! Can't you go do something like please Haru?" He shuddered again.

Taking up a mocking tone Yuki replied "Aww is the poor little kitty's fur all ruffled? Don't think you can handle it?"

"Quiet you!" Kyou shouted as a chill runs up his spine. He stormed off toward the refrigerator and returned with the carton of milk. He shot a glare at his cousin, opened the carton and chugged it quickly. "Ah," The milk has caused him to calm down a bit. "That's better," he stated. The milk, however, could not erase the glare that he still held firmly in place as he joined his cousin at the table.

Yuki snickered under his breath at the riled cat. Hearing the noise Kyou sent the carton of milk flying across the table aimed for the rat's head. Unperturbed, Yuki knocked the carton away before it could even come close to hitting him.

"Dirty bastard," Kyou shouted. "Don't think you can just toy with me! I'm not sleepin' tonight!!! I don't trust you! I always knew you were girly..." He paused for a moment and then broke into a grin. "But at least you want a real man..."

Not one to let the boy insult him without giving it back just as much, Yuki decided to play along. He laid down his book and folded his hands placing them on top of it. He then looked at Kyou with wide innocent eyes. "Oh Kyou-kun does that mean that you will take care of me and be very gentle? Do you purr after a good round of sex, Kyou-kun? Maybe we should find out."

Kyou narrowed his eyes at the rat's expression. _'Oh I see, he's messin' with me! Well just cause he's pretty and he's smarter than me doesn't mean he can win! Two can play at this game'_ The boy lifted himself from the ground and approached the grey-haired youth. He grabbed his wrists an used it as leverage to jerk the boy to his feet and pin him against the wall. Yuki simply went along with it, for now.

Fiery red eyes meet violet ones. "You really wanna know? You should know I'm never been the gentle type, I like things a little rough. There's no fun if there's no fight to it." Kyou grinned deliberately pausing and giving the other boy time to respond.

Yuki found himself unable to stop his eyes from widening at the new predicament. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. However he simply refused to back down and this just meant he would have to 'out startle' the cat. '_Two can play this game...'_

He composed his face back into a somewhat normal position and then smirked with both his eyes and mouth. "I thought you would say something like that." flowed from Yuki's mouth even though he knew it was a lie. Violet eyes sparkled before Yuki leaned forward to whisper in Kyou's ear using the huskiest tone he could muster. "That is not a problem, because I too like things a little... rough." To punctuate the last word he nipped the ear lobe in front of him, not hard enough to draw blood but enough that it should cause a small bit of pain.

Kyou gulped when he felt Yuki's words and teeth caress his ear. _'Shit now what? He's not backing down. Damnit I thought that'd get him'_ the teen mentally hissed, trying to think of something else to do. _'Well I could... oh god no... I'd kill myself first... but it'd really make him jump... no one's home I think... Oh wait... I got it.'_ His lips curved up into a grin as he leaned in closer to the boy. Yuki was about his size but much more powerful. Kyou found himself amused that he had kept control as long as he had.

He brought his lips next to the rat's but without touching them, and spoke so his breath touched the boy's face. "That's good. I know you'll be a better challenge then my past experiences," he whispered softly, resting his forehead against Yuki's. "Please don't disappoint me." he said as he released one of the boy's wrists and used his free hand to fight with the buttons on the grey-haired teen's shirt.

Eyes widening again, Yuki mentally cursed _'Shit. He's not backing down and I won't either. This is going to give me nightmares...'_ In retaliation Yuki brought his now freed hand to Kyou's waist and slipped nimble fingers under the shirt. He let them drift along the boy's side in hope to unnerve him from the intimate contact. Kyou's eyes widened as the pale hand found its way up his shirt. _'Oh my god, he's feeling me up. I'm going to have nightmare the rest of my life because of this moment.'_

Just to be sure that he completely freaked the boy out, Yuki knew there is one more then that he must do. _'I am going to be drinking a bottle of mouth wash after this.'_ Letting his eyes flutter shut, he was fairly certain that he couldn't look at Kyou while doing what he was about to do, Yuki closed the minimal distance between them. His lips quickly found themselves firmly pressed against the cat's.

As he felt the rat's lips press against his own , he forget entirely about the hand dancing playfully on his chest. _'Oh god, forget that, he's kissing me... I'm going to die now.. yup shoot me now... wait I gotta win this. He's going all out. Damn rat I won't let you win. I'm drinking bleach when I win. Yup drinking bleach, and I'm burning these clothes.'_ He closed his eyes knowing he'd probably throw up if he was looking at the person he was about to do this too, and put mental image of a pretty girl in his head, as he pressed his lips against the rat's kissing back. He slid his tongue inside the boy's mouth and "does what needs to be done" when he "plays" with the other boy. He finished unbuttoning the boy's shirt and pushes it off of his shoulders, then grabs the boy's free hand and pins it again.

Yuki let out an involuntary squeak. This whole situation was entirely new. It was slightly unnerving that his first kiss had just been delivered from his greatest rival. What was even more unnerving was the fact that said rivals tongue was currently occupying his mouth. Well damn. Not only was this entirely new, this left Yuki in quite a pickle. The way he saw it he had two options. Pull away from the boy and kick his ass or kiss back full. Yuki, as they say, took the road less traveled. Letting out a growl he ran his tongue along Kyou's own and then used it to force both out and into the cat's mouth. Since he couldn't use his hands with out forcibly moving them, Yuki decided to use the rest of his body. Resting his back firmly against the wall, he used one leg to hook behind the cat's leg and jerked pulling the boy's body flush with his.

Kyou's eyes shot open again when he felt himself get pulled towards the rat and his tongue forced out of the rat's mouth and into his own. _'This is SO gross... god strike me down now! Kill me! EWWWWWWWWWWW! He's not just the rat he's my family! I'm gunna burn in hell for this and I should. What I'll do to beat someone.'_ He let out a squeak of his own when he felt his body forcibly moved. He knew the rat was stronger, but by this much? Loosing balance he found himself clasping the rat's hands as he fell backwards and found the rat on top of him. _'Damn it all, why now?! Damn it Now what?!' _

_'Ha!'_ Yuki's mind shouted in triumph as he finds himself straddling the cat. He pulled his tongue out of the boy's mouth and pulled away from his lips glad to finally have a position where he could do so without seeming to surrender. Yuki grinned ferial down at the pinned cat. "Am I challenging enough for you cat?"

Kyou's mind raced, he panicked, he was sweating, he was nervous, he was scared. _'Is he really just trying to freak me out, or is he really enjoying this... Oh god... oh god... this is soooo gross. I don't care anymore! Fine, beat me! He wins again.. I need a bath...and mouth wash and lots of it'_ He narrowed his eyes as the rat removed himself from the feline's mouth. "That's enough get off me!" he hissed seeing as fighting someone stronger than himself would only prove useless.

'_Thank god!'_ Yuki's mind screamed. He immediately moved with at the cat's surrender. _'That was just a little too gross._' Even though he knows that there is plenty of taunts he could throw that felines way he felt that they have both had enough for the evening. He brushed his pants off momentarily and settled his shirt back into its normal place. Then he moved to the table and picked up his book as if nothing ever happened.

Kyou gave a sigh of relief, he darted for the stairs, races up them and turns quickly into the bathroom almost falling over. He grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and guzzled half of it in about 30 seconds, doing the rinse and spit routine about equal the number of times. He headed into his room and changed his clothes with the bottle still in hand. He headed back down the stairs and sat the bottle down in front of the rat.

Snatching up the bottle Yuki downs the other half of it in one go and spits it out in the sink. He then pops half a box of mints into his mouth before he is satisfied that he won't die in the immediate future from cat poisoning.

Kyou does not speak as he went outside holding the violated clothing. He spun, gave a glare and hissed. "This is one of my favorite shirts too." He then sat the cloth down on the dirt covered part of the ground, and pulls out a set of matches.

Yuki glared at the cat knowing all to well that his shirt was going next, or a least the buttons were. "You should have thought of that before you started it."

Striking the match, Kyou dropped it onto the pile of cloth before rolling up his sleeve and storming inside. "I STARTED?!!" he hissed "You were the one coming on with me with that "is that an offer" crap! Don't even pin this on me rat boy!" he growled as he stormed toward him, balling up a fist.

Clenching his own fist, Yuki replied "I wasn't coming onto you! I was asking a simple question for clarification! Nothing more! It is not my problem that you took it as an opportunity to test your sexual skill on me! Which, by the way, your skills are rather lacking!" The boy was usually calm and reserved boy with everything but things pertaining to the cat could feel himself slowly edging closer to irate.

"EXCUSE ME! You need to learn to watch your tones lover boy! And If I'm not mistaken, YOU'RE the one that wanted to know "If I purr after sex!!" You still wanna know, I can go in to graphic details! Don't even get me started on why this is YOUR Fault!" the feline growled his red eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at the grey-haired teen.

Violet matched red in the glare. "I highly doubt you could go into any other graphic detail then that which comes from your imagination! It is not my fault that you took it upon yourself to MOLEST me! Do I have "TOUCH ME NOW DAMN IT" tattooed on me somewhere, because both you and all the fan girls sure as hell think I do!"

A low deep growl admitted from the Kyou's throat. "If you didn't have so much DAMN PRIDE this never would have been a PROBLEM. "Kyou what are you doing?" COULD YOU HAVE JUST SPOKE YOUR MIND?!!! You were the one fucking with my head! EXCUSE ME! Ya know what? Fuck you, and this family. You're their little prince entitled to doing whatever he pleases, whenever he pleases. YOU'RE NEVER WRONG! So I got a little aggressive! Who was making moves on who Mr. BIT MY EAR?! AND KISSED ME FIRST!?!! But ya know what FUCK IT! It's my GOD DAMN FAULT YUKI, Just like it always is! It's always the cat's damn fault!" the boy bellowed in an angry huff calling his rival by name instead of insult.

Yuki is floored at the cat's reaction. He knew the family is horribly evil to him but he also understood how touchy there relationship is. Anything that Yuki could have said may have been taken badly, so he responds how he usually does, with insults. "Maybe if you didn't have something shoved up your ass and were actually pleasant to people no one would have a problem! And don't you talk to me about pride!"

Kyou wrinkled up his nose as he growls deeper at the teen's words. He wants to shout insults back but decided it's not worth it, he's getting no where anyway. Instead he just screams, still unable to say what he really feels. "Ya know what? Fine, Yuki. You're right. I'm an idiot. You're the family's spoiled little rat anyway. You're absolutely right. I'm not part of this family, never have been never will be. So what am I trying for? So fuck you, fuck the family, fuck this! I'm not meant to be with people anyways. I'm not bound to this family like you are. No one will give a damn if I disappear again! I'm through with this is shit." The orange haired teen growls, as he storms back outside, puts the fire that was burning the tainted clothes out, and storms away from the house in a fuss.

Violet eyes watch him leave. Suddenly Yuki finds himself torn. Some strange part of him is telling him to go after the cat, get him to spar with him, and then things will be back to normal. The other half is firmly telling him that going after the boy will do no good. Listening to the second voice, Yuki sighed and rose from the table. With his book tucked under his arm, he headed to his own bedroom and floped ungracefully onto his bed. As he stared up at the ceiling his mind continuously churned over what Kyou said. _'He is right. He could disappear and no one would really care. The sad thing is... I envy him for his freedom.'_ Violet eyes slide close as the back of his hand comes to rest over them. "Is this family ever fucked up or what..."

The feline found himself up in the high branches of a tree. He was still on the house's property but far enough out that if someone wanted to find him they'd defiantly have to go looking. He leaned forward quickly punching the trunk of the tree with all his might, leaving a rather large bend.

"Dirty Bastard! What the hell?! Why does everyone love you so much?! You're no so great!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his words echoing through the air. "All I've ever wanted was to be excepted. To have someone smile when I come home. For someone to see 'Kyou' not 'that cat'. That dirty bastard's just like everyone else, all he sees is a cat." He spoke aloud his tone moving from harsh rage to depression the more he spoke. "He didn't even think to follow me. He didn't even move when I left. Maybe I could really disappear and no one would notice. I dunno." he sighed pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head down on his knees.

After a few moments of pondering a stray thought crossed Yuki's mind, _'When miss Honda gets home she will wonder where Kyou is...The she will think it is her fault he ran away... and then she will begin to cry...'_ Deciding that he most defiantly did not want to deal with that tonight Yuki rose from the bed and headed downstairs for his shoes. Once his shoes were firmly on his feet he slipped out the door in the direction he saw the cat go.

A few minutes of searching through the surrounding woods left him nowhere closer to Kyou's location. _'He couldn't have gone that far...'_ Grumbling under his breath Yuki attempts a different approach. "Kyou! Where the hell are you! Answer me damnit! Kyou!" It felt weird to yell the boys name as opposed to calling him cat as he usually did. Yuki couldn't really figure out why he always called the boy cat or feline or fur ball, he just did. Maybe it was because it always got on the boys nerves. Shrugging his shoulders Yuki dragged his mind back to the task at hand: Finding the damn cat.

Kyou's ears caught the sound of his name...his name on the wind. It was the rat's voice no less. _'Couldn't be no way'_ he thought as his eyes shifted to the ground seeing the rat wandering about. _'he really is looking for me'_ he felt a tear drop line his eye, but he forced it away_. 'he's probably looking for me because of Tohru, not me'_ he concluded he stayed silent in hopes that the rat would be so blind as to not notice him. He didn't want to be found, not that easily. Not to be yelled at again, and scolded. Not to hear "You stupid cat". He would just sneak back in the house tonight and explain to Tohru what was going on, before getting his things. He let out the quietest sigh he could trying to remind silent.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Yuki mumbled under his breath. He calmed himself and called to the rats throughout forest. It didn't really take much effort to call for a good number of them since they had a habit of swarming around him whether he liked it or not.

Once assembled, he quickly he gave them orders to find a creature with brilliant orange hair, to not be seen, and to report immediately upon finding it. Within moments he had an answer and knew the cats location. Thanking the creatures he told them firmly to return to their normal lives and set out after the boy.

Yuki stopped short of the tree where Kyou was hiding. He observed the poster of his greatest rival and found himself stunned. The boy that was usually so fiery and bold was sitting in a curled position that displayed great venerability. "Kyou," Yuki spoke quietly from in front of the boy. "How long are you planning on staying out here?"

"Go away." the feline said without lifting his head, his voice muffled by his cargos. He doesn't want to look at the rat, he knows he 'cheated' to find him, but at the same time he doesn't care. He released a sigh as he stubbornly sat without moving. He shuttered when a cold fall air blows past, it plays with his hair but he doesn't' move. He just sets in silence and waits for the rat's insult and departure.

Without a word Yuki settled down with his back leaning against a tree straight across from the boy. "I believe I asked you a question." It is a simple statement but one that Yuki knew would make it clear that he was not leaving. In fact the violet eyed boy found himself not wanting to head back to the house without Kyou accompanying him. His mind firmly stated that it is for Miss Honda's sake. His heart on the other hand told it differently. _'Could it be that I really do enjoy his company... the house was kind of quiet without him...'_ Derailing that trail of thought Yuki firmly decided that this night had been a strange one indeed.

"I'm not going back, go away." The boy hissed again still refusing to move. "No one wants me in that house anyways. Just go away." The cool air continued to blow, and he shuttered again_. 'Why did he come? Why is he here? He hates my guts,'_ the normally fiery teen pondered. He lifted his head slightly, enough to see the rat leaning on the trunk of his current residence. He quickly replaced his head to its previous position and let out a sigh.

'Drip...Drip...Drip...' three little droplets struck the back of his neck. It was starting to rain. How he loathed rain. He hated it because it was cold, it was wet, and worse of all he always felt so tired. _'damnit all'_ he hissed at the weather still refusing to move an inch.

Yuki laughed and snorts in response. "That is bull shit and you know it. If you weren't wanted in the house do you think that you would be allowed to live there? If you want to be stubborn fine, but if I catch pneumonia from this you will never hear the end of it, Kyou." Having said his piece Yuki grabbed a few blades of grass and began braiding them together. When one is finished he tossed it to the side and with little else to do, he grabs three more blades and began the process again.

"Do you know?! Akito's the reason I'm living there, and you know how he is." Kyou snarled as he lifted his head up to snap at him. "And if you get sick it's your own damn ...fault." the boy hissed clutching his knees tighter as the rain began to soak his clothes. He shivered a bit, cold. His bear arms and feet were really beginning to feel it now.

Throwing the last batch of grass away Yuki swiftly rose to his feet. "Akito may have given the order but believe me, if we didn't want you to live there it would be a lot worse. You want to know a secret Kyou? We listen to Akito because we are terrified of him, but we have all figured out ways to bend what he says to make it suit us at least a little bit. If none of us wanted you living there we would have let you know. You wouldn't get meals, you wouldn't have a bed, and you would generally be ignored. Akito told us to let you live there nothing more. Everything else we do is because we want to."

He moved closer the boy and extended his hand. "Now are you going to come back with me or am I going to have to carry you?"

Fiery eyes glared down at the grey-haired boy. "I'm not going back! ..." his eyes began to droop a bit from the rain... "I told you go away!!" he hissed most cat like. "Say what you want, but you're only doing this for Tohru! I'm not moving Yuki! Just go home!" he growled shuttering again, droplets of rain dripping from his hair and nose.

"Damnit Kyou! Don't be so stubborn!" Feed up with standing in the cold and wet and knowing that the other boy is just as cold and wet Yuki made up his mind. "We are going home!" He easily jumped up to where Kyou was perched and literally scooped him into his arms before really even pausing to think about it. With one hand under the boy's knees and the other behind his back he lightly jumped back to the ground with his burden.

Of course if he had stopped to think about it Yuki would have realized that Kyou was just as heavy as he himself was. The boy was covered in lean muscle from years of training but he was still just as heavy. Granted Yuki was stronger then the boy, but not by overwhelming amounts. The violet eyed boy decided that he would just have to live with it now that he had started it. _'Hindsight is 20 20...'_ Figuring that he had about five seconds before Kyou started to put up a fight, Yuki turned and headed toward their house.

Kyou did nothing. He was cold, he was wet, he was running a fever. The rain had always zapped the cat's energy and today was no different. He only looked up at the other boy in surprise before he found himself lazily lying in his arms, unable to find the energy to move anyways. "Yu-ki.." he said a blush of fever coming across his face, leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Blinking at the sound of his name and the lack of resistance in the boy in his arms, Yuki cursed mentally. _'Shit. This is all my fault... I never should have started anything with him tonight. I knew rain was in the forecast and I know how he gets...' _He held the boy closer to his body now that he was sure he wasn't going to have to deal with resistance. "Hang in there Kyou. I'll get you home and warm." Yuki mumbled under his breath and then broke into a jog.

Kyou merely let out a moan and leaned into Yuki. He closed his eyes and began to drift off. He snapped open his eyes. _'stay awake Kyou, stay awake.'_ Despite mental protests the boy's red eyes began to close again as the freezing rain struck down on his tanned skin. "Yu-ki... th-ank...-Y-ou... for...wo-rry-ing abou-t - me." the boy breathed out in his half daze, as he began to drift off again.

"Your welcome Kyou..." Yuki whispers as they arrive home. Not wanting to put the half conscious boy down Yuki kicked open the front door. Swiftly he moved inside and to the living room where he laid the boy on the couch. "Kyou, you need to get out of those wet clothes," he shook the other boy's shoulder in hopes to stir him. "I am going to go get some towels I will be right back." Having spoken he quickly headed off in search of towels, hoping that Kyou would regain consciousness somewhat, but almost certain that the boy will not.

Feeling the warmth of the couch, and just a muffle of Yuki's voice, the feline soon found himself falling into a tired daze. That state you reach when you're almost asleep, but not quite there. He moaned happily as he nuzzled his face into the pillow he was resting on. "Mmm" he let out not really aware he was in wet clothes, let alone caring.

Returning with several towels in hand Yuki sighed at the sight of Kyou still fully dressed on the couch. He set the towels on the table and stared at the boy for a minute. _'I have to get those clothes off of him or he will only get sicker._' Knowing that it was his only option Yuki sat down on the couch beside the boy. He slipped his hands underneath Kyou's shoulders and raised him into a sitting position. Using his right hand, placed in the center of Kyou's back, to keep the boy up right, his left hand moved to the hem of the Kyou's shirt. As he raised the garment and his fingers brush chilled skin, Yuki can't help but think that this was the second time that he had been in this position tonight_. 'Although this time it is for a good purpose I suppose.'_

Quickly he moved his right hand down and rapped his arm around the now bear torso of the semiconscious boy. This left his other hand free to pull off the soaked garment, which he does, and toss it onto the floor. Grabbing a towel he rubbed orange locks quickly then he proceeded to rub the towel along Kyou's upper body to dry off all of the moisture.

Kyou mumbled in his half conscious state, "Tohru Don't let Shigure make me go. I wanna stay home." He could feel the arm that was pressed against his body and a smiled spread across his face in his "sleep". The line of red across his cheeks started to bridge on the color of his eyes. "I don't wanna go to school today, Tohru, Tell Shigure I'm staying home. Me no feel good." he mumbled again, his weight slowly pressing against the other boy's arm.

"You don't have school until tomorrow. Don't worry Kyou. I am sure that Shigure won't make you attend if you are sick." Yuki spoke quietly. Having finished drying the upper body of the boy Yuki found himself faced with a greater problem. Kyou's lower half need to be dried, but the boy was clearly out of it. That left only Yuki. _'Oh God. He is going to kill me when he finds out.'_ A faint blush that was growing steadily dark painted the bridge of his nose and cheeks as Yuki reached for the button on Kyou's cargo pants. _'This is so weird…'_ Swallowing noisily Yuki managed to get the pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He then slipped the fingers of both hands underneath the pants to curl around both pants and boxers. Trying not to think of what he was doing, Yuki carefully peeled the garments from the boy's skin.

He tossed them to the side where he had tossed the shit and quickly and efficiently dried off the lower body of the boy. After pulling off his own shirt and drying his upper half off, it wouldn't do to get the now dry cat soaked again, he scooped the boy up into his arms. As he carried Kyou to his room he tried not to think about the fact that it was Kyou's bare skin pressed against his own.

Kyou, shivered a bit when the cool air graced his bear skin. In fact the lack of moisture on his body, and the cool air combined were starting to tickle the cat's senses. "Urgh." he moaned resting his head on Yuki's shoulder. "My head feels like a ton of bricks fell on it" he groans as he slowly comes to.

Yuki chuckled a bit but said nothing. '_About time that you woke up.'_ Arriving at the boy's room he gently placed him on the bed. Arranging him so that he would be comfortably, Yuki then pulled the covers up over him. "I'm going to go make us some tea then I'll be back." Running a hand through his damp hair he walked out of Kyou's room in the direction of his own room. His mind was slightly over loaded from everything that had happened tonight and his body wasn't sure how to react. All he knew for sure was that at the moment he was wet and cold, both of which he was determined to fix.

"Yuki!" the boy shouted as he slightly came too. His head felt like he'd been fighting black Haru. It took him a few moments to realize he was well...naked...but he didn't even begin to wonder why. I assumed he just transformed again, seeing as his memory was a bit hazy. He reached for a pair of pants that he threw on the floor in his laziness, and pulled them on his body. He neglected to care about covering his upper half. "Yuki!" he moaned lying back down, placing a hand on his forehead. He had a killer headache, and felt a little queasy.

After a few minutes Yuki entered the room carrying a tray full of "goodies" While he had been out, he had changed into loose pajama pants and a loose long sleeve shirt that had slid off his right shoulder and exposed his skin. His hair, which he had haphazardly dried with a towel, was no where near its normal perfection. In short he felt like going to sleep for a long time, but it was more important that he was sure that Kyou was alright. Setting the tray down on the bedside table he sat on the bed since there was nothing else immediately available. "Here," he said holding out two Tylenol and a small glass of water for the boy.

Kyou opened his eyes and saw the small tablets. "Thank god!" he said setting up, snatching them out of the boy's hand and the water as well. He tossed the pills in his mouth and guzzled down the water. After doing so he sat the glass back on the tray and looked at Yuki, the blush of fever still running across his cheeks but dulling. Fully aware of himself he looked away for a moment sheepishly before pulling the rat into a rather sudden embrace. he hugged his cousin tightly, before letting go quickly and looking away so his bangs would hide his eyes. "Yuki... Th-Th-Thank You. really. For ...wo-rrying." he stuttered out trying not to yell or say something stupid. He was trying to keep complete control of himself, be serious.

Yuki smiled softly knowing that he was seeing the true side of the boy, the side that Kyou constantly tried to keep hidden. "You're welcome," he said honestly. Picking up one of the warm mugs full of tea he pressed it into the boy's hand. "Here, drink this. It will help warm you up and it will help with the fever." He picked up the second mug and sat unsurely of whether he should stay or go. The boy didn't need his help any more but maybe….maybe he would like his company. _'That is dumb rat,'_ he chided himself. _'Why would he like my company?'_

Taking the cup, Kyou looked down sheepishly still, and began sipping from it. He gave a few sniffles trying to breathe through his nose but failed. After sipping in silence for a while he put the cup down and looked at his cousin. "Yuki? Why did you help me? Don't you hate me? Don't you hate me like the rest of the family?" the boy asked his eyes drifting away as he spoke.

Yuki sighed and ran one hand through his already disheveled hair. "If you want the truth Kyou, I don't hate you. I-I am supposed to, because I am the rat… but I don't. I don't know why I don't hate you but I don't." Finding that things were spilling out of his mouth faster then he could stop them, Yuki took a sip of his tea. All he could hope for was that Kyou was too sick to remember this tomorrow. If he told the rest of the family about this he would never hear the end of it. Then again Yuki was fairly curtain that the rest of the family was not stupid and there was a good chance they already knew. _'Wait if there is a chance that they know…t-then there is a chance that Akito know….'_ His eyes widened for a moment before he reasoned with himself. _'If Akito knew I am sure I would have felt his wrath by now.'_ Confident in the conclusion he came to he glanced up at Kyou to see his reaction.

Kyou was oblivious to the tears that were aching to fall. He had always considered his cousin his best and only friend, but by pain of death, he still wouldn't admit it. But hearing those words, they made him somewhat comforted. He looked down smiling a sad-but pleased smile. "Ya--know...Yuki... I've...always... a-d-- loo--I---mean---well um--- Never mind forget it." he said finding that wording what he wanted to say was harder with him than Tohru. "Go get some rest Yuki, I'm fine really." he smiled haft-heartedly at the rat. There was a deep dread in the back of his mind that that this was all too good to be true, and if it was true that Akito would find out. It would all change very quickly if he were to learn of the cat's happiness. Would he make Hatori wipe his memory? Or would he just exile the feline from the family? He let out a sigh looking away from the boy before lying down again.

For some reason Yuki found that he didn't want to leave. Perhaps it was because he was almost daring Akito to find out and do something about it, or perhaps it was the fact that he had never really had anyone close to him, with the exception of Haru, but what ever the reason Yuki found himself not wanting to leave. "I think, that I would like to stay if you don't mind," Yuki said softly.

"You're a free man Yuki. Do what you want." he sighed thinking of what Akito was going to do to him. He had always proclaimed that he 'didn't give a damn about Akito' but it was always a lie. Of all people that man, that Akito scared him the most. He let out a depressive sigh, as he rolled on his side facing the wall and away from Yuki.

Settling in beside Kyou, Yuki continued to sip at his tea. He wasn't entirely sure why he was still here nor was he sure what to talk about, or even if he should speak for that matter. Finding himself intensely curious about what the boy was about to say and didn't Yuki asks. "Hey Kyou? What was it that you were going to say but didn't?"

"It's well, just that... I um..." Kyou could feel his tongue tying it's self in a knot again. why couldn't he just tell the rat he looked up to him? That he wanted to be more like him? Because he "hated him?" Because he didn't want to admit it? He didn't know, but he'd try again. Yuki would probably laugh at him anyways. "I have always..." he started taking a breath between every word so he could actually get it out. He felt the tear that had been aching to fall slide down his cheek. "IhavealwayswishedIcouldbemorelikeyou." he blurted out in one quick breath he hoped the rat did but at the same time didn't understand.

Yuki set his now empty cup back on the tray and chuckled a bit. He wasn't laughing at the cat. He was laughing at the fact that it had just hit him how very much alike they were. "Funny," He said softly. "I have always whished I could be more like you."

Kyou's eyes widened, as he sat up and looked at the boy. "Like me? But why? You've got everyone at school wrapped around your finger. The family adores you. Everyone thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread. So why...why would you want to be like me?" the cat asked confused.

Yuki laughed in disgust, "Yes the family adores me, but I am Akito's personal play thing. I have no choice but to do what he says when he says it whether I like it or not. I am nothing more then a puppet to this family." He spat out the last part bitterly. Then he turned his eyes so that violet and crimson could meet. "I wish to be you because you are free. You are not tied down to this family. If you had truly wanted to you could have run away tonight. If I had tried that it would be only a matter of hours before I was hunted down and then punished. I would never be able to leave the main house again. But you…. You're just so free."

Kyou laughed in his own disgusted way. "Yes free. Free to be hated, to be rejected, to be seen as nothing more than a monster." the boy paused and rested his hand over the bracelet on his wrist. He held up his beaded wrist and made sure it was eye level for the rat. "Has anyone ever explained to you why I am forced to wear this charm? Anyone tell you about this blood stained charm? I am more of a monster than you realize, I just hide it. I live a life of masks and lies. Because according to Akito I am "Disgusting, hated, and awful." Yes Yuki, I'm free. Free to be hated." he sighs, and gives a half pleased grin. "Being me really isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Holding the boys eyes with his own, he raises his hand to cover the beds on the boy's wrist. "Yes I know about you. Yet I would rather be hated then be force to be someone's puppet and play thing. You are very lucky that you are not accepted as a part of this family. Those of us that are must walk on eggshells all the time. Being the favorite is not all it has cracked up to be either."

Kyou grined. "Yuki I would rather have people notice when I'm not there then have the head of our family not even welcome me into his home, simply based on the fact, "I'm the cat." I have to walk on eggshells too, if my life goes too well I well to watch it. It could be all taken away. That's why I can't risk getting close to people, people like Tohru. Akito will order my beads removed again, or worse my memory erased." he paused dropping his head. "Didn't know that did ya? He'll use such a thing on a Sohma, let along a zodiac Sohma -but only the cat- we're not good enough to be considered apart of the curse even though it effects us."

Finding himself to tired to really monitor his speech anymore let alone his body, Yuki lets himself drift forward until his forehead is resting against Kyou's. "I won't let that happen. I won't let him take your memories. If he does I will just give them all back or we can make them again. If he takes your beads and turns you into a monster I will protect you until I can fix it, and then I will make it right again. I will protect you." Yuki found himself feeling strangely daring at uttering those words. 'Perhaps there was something in that tea that is making me so honest…'

Kyou look changed dramatically when his cousin spoke. He grabbed him by the collar and shouted "Are you insane? You can't say things like that! Are you trying to get on Akito's bad side? I trained to beat you yes, but it was to defend myself against him. You can't go against him! You have to much to lose! Please Yuki think before you act." Kyou shouted out of concern. ...concern for the rat. Something in the air must have made him insanely honest. Or maybe he was just at wits end.

"This is the one thing that I have thought about Kyou," Bringing his hands up he covered Kyou's on his collar with his own. "This is the one thing that I am sure of. I am tired of be Akito's puppet and play thing. I am tired of watching as everyone else is hurt by him. I don't care what he does to me. I. Will. Protect. You." A smile spreads itself gently across Yuki's face. "The only thing I really have to lose anyway is my life. And that wouldn't be so bad. I would finally be free."

Tears begin to roll down the boy's face against his will. "Yuki, you can't. You can't just throw your life away like it's meaning. You can't just leave me alone. I won't let you." the boy sobbed before he knew it he was crying on the rat's shoulder. "You're like a brother to me. You can't just throw your life away. You can't." the feline squeaked out sobbing, unsure of what came over himself.

Without thinking about it Yuki rapped his arms around the boy and held him. He shifted so that he was sitting on the bed comfortably and pulled the boy into his lap. Once he was comfortably settled he buried his face into orange locks. "I won't leave you alone Kyou. Not if I can help it. But if I die to protect you then I wouldn't be throwing my life away… I would finally be doing something meaningful." He felt tears begin to leak from his own eyes. "Oh Kyou… I'm not going anywhere…"

Kyou pulled away and grabbed the boy by the collar. "But you ARE doing something meaningful! You're here with me! You acknowledge me! You spar with me! That's meaningful to me you bastard!" he growled in a teary voice as he released the boy and went back to embracing him. "I never wanna hear you think like this ever again, or so help me I'll knock you on your pretty boy ass!!" he growled while sobbing on the boy's shoulder.

Yuki chuckled tearfully at the boy. He wondered vaguely if Kyou knew that he meant more to him then anyone one else. He had never had someone be this honest with him. Sure Haru and he talked all the time. But never like this. Never with this much emotion. "Thank you…Kyou." He couldn't find the energy or the desire to insult the boy and break this nearly perfect moment. Yuki suddenly found himself feeling very tired. He really didn't care that this wasn't his bed nor that he held his greatest rival in his arms. He was very warm and very sleepy. So much so that sitting was beginning to be a pain. Yuki flopped ungracefully onto his back. He loosened his hold on the cat enough that it didn't force the boy down with him but indicated that he would like to continue the interment contact if Kyou chose. Yuki had to admit it was kind of… nice… to hold someone like that and to beheld in return. It felt safe, something he didn't get to feel a lot.

Kyou didn't respond to the 'thank you', but pulled the blankets up over the both of them as Yuki lied down. He sniffled a few times and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Let's get some rest Yuki. I'm tired." the boy smiled, the aspirin just starting to take effect. He was still a little out-of-it because of his now -slight- fever. But still. "Stay here with me?" he asked shyly.

"As long as you want…" Softened violet eyes gazed upon the boy as Yuki gently tugged on the boys arm indicating that if he was to stay he would prefer to be holding the boy or vice versa. It didn't matter that if someone saw them they could be in big trouble. Nor did it matter that his fiercest rival was no longer just his rival. The only thing that did matter to rat at the moment was the fact that he was tired and feeling quite content at the moment. Everything else he would deal with in the morning.

Kyou didn't know what quite brought his all on, but he felt like crap and hid his true self times like these. He gladly allowed the Rat to hold him as the cat boy slid his arms around Yuki's slender waist and pulled himself close resting his head on the boys chest. He always got very clingy when he was sick. So he would always run to his room, as to not do anything stupid. He cooed contently as the heat from his greatest rival/best friend/ pseudo-brother kept him warm. He smiled contently and closed his eyes.

Violet eyes sagged closed. His hand rubbed soothing circles on the cats back to attempt to coax the boy into sleep. Yuki knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep with as warm and content as he was, and was that a coo he had just heard from the boy? Smiling softly he sighed and let himself begin to drift into nothingness.

Kyou randomly sprouted his cat ears as unconsciously began to purr. He soon found himself in a deep slumber nestled next to his greatest rival. Who would of thought?

Yuki's last conscious thought before he drifted of was 'He does purr….I knew it….' Then the abyss of sleep claimed him.

AN: And that is several nights of randomness. Let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
